The present invention relates to industrial process control transmitters of the type used in industrial process or monitoring systems. More specifically, present invention relates to industrial process control transmitters which include display.
Industrial process control transmitters are used in industrial processes to measure a process variable. Examples of process variables include temperature, pressure, flow rate, level, pH, etc. Typically, the process control transmitters are located at a remote locations and sends information to a centralized location such as a control room. Some industrial process control transmitters also include a local display for displaying information on the transmitters.
In many instances, process control transmitters are located in harsh environments. The display must be coupled to a circuitry in the process variable transmitter in a manner which is appropriate for use in such environments.